Megaman Droids
Mega Man Droids Short lived but legendary robot- mecha- space ship program of United Earth and later the United Stars of the Galaxy1 The idea of towering fighting robots is a very old one on Earth and the theme has been subject to countless Pre Astro Stories, movies and comic books. No other known Species except Saran and Pan Saran (Who are technically Terrans 2 ) has considered such a concept even in literature.3 Just before United Earth became part of the new United Stars, Earth Defense forces inspired by the new tech possibilities and increasing wealth commissioned and built the first Megaman Droids (shown) and the first Mega Man platoon coming online was just 5 weeks before the famous day of Union foundation. The Mega Man Droid – Pentragon Series (2219 – 2500) *1500 meter tall – Humanoid – Multi Purpose – War Machine - *Engineering: Toyota – *Built at: Mars Ship Yards *250 Units were built – All but one lost during the Y'All war. The Units could be operated autonomous or with crews. They were FTL flight capable and were well armed but due to the odd shape shielding was not optimal. Logic suggested that the human shape was not the most optimal shape for a space vehicle. (No need for arms or legs) and the articulation provided weak spots in the armor and increased the cost and difficulty of assembly. These factors spelled doom for the first Mega Man series. A much smaller Battle robot series , the famous Rama Bots (70 meters tall) was designed by Dr.Isah near the end of the Y'All war. Only one original Rama Bot of the seven built survived in parts and is stored at Lonley Station. The Rama II robot series built after Dr. Isah's death were not near the quality and missed some of the design secrets Dr. Isah designed into the first Rama Series. The new Mega Man Droids however were built with the finest TL 8 technology available and the US Army who operates the new Mega Man series argues that the human shape allows for intuitive “suit” like guidance by one pilot and that the shape is as versatile as man an can be easily equipped with a large variety of equipment and weapons. Many observer believe that the system also has a tremendous psychological impact during Planetary assault missions. Each year the Union Army wants the program to be continued Navy Planers argue that the human shape represents only a part of Union Members and that there are no benefits of a human shaped “Battle ship” over the currently used forms. A compromise was found as the Army is not allowed to have FTL assets. The Mega Mans are attached to a Fleet and FTL operations are managed by Navy Personnel while all other aspects of a mission are under Army control. The new Mega Man Droids are 1000 m tall and feature mylo-mylar muscles rather than hydraulic or electric joints, are heavily armored and shielded. Due to their size they can not easily be hidden and cloaking while on a surface is impossible. The Mega Men are space flight capable and have an FTL range of 2000 light years. Their acceleration is 350 km/sec. The Mega Man Program remains an “exotic” side line of Union weapon system and space ship development, as there is no strategic or tactical advance seen in having them. The New Megaman Droid Series : Parcifal was built from 4800 - 5020 As of 5020 no new Mega Man robots were ordered and it was decided to moth ball the existing ones once their expected service live has ended. There are currently 45,000 Mega Man Units in service with 50- 100 being decomissioned every month. It is expected that the last Megaman will be retired aroud 5100. --------------------------------------- 1 The Mega man Droid Program was revived in 4800 by Mother Machine and a limited series of improved Mega Man Droids were commissioned by the Assembly and to be built. Each Union Fleet was ear marked to get a team of Megaman Droids (3). 2 Latest aerchological evidence points to the strong possibility that Saresii, Sarans (and subsequently Pan Sarans) all originated from Earth. Latest evidence shows that Homo Sapiens developed much earlier on Earth than previous common knowledge dictated. 3 Mother Machine received a cache of old Per Astro Manga Comic Books and Anime Films for her 800,000th Sentient Aniversary , as a present from Rex Schwartz. Mother Machine and the X101 vvirtually turned into Manga and Anime fans over night. When Mother Machine found out that such machines have actually been built, she requested all footage and info and proposed to revive the program on a small scale. Of course with her great popularity amon all Union Citizens, the proposal was immideatly granted. Not that it was very hard to convince the usually tech and war toy loving Assembly to grant the construction of very, very big very “cool” Battle Robots. Category:Mil Tech